The Family of Blood With Rose
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: The next in the With Rose series written by me and Bubblez to keep Rose alive. Please Read and Review and look out for the next one next week!


**Disclaimer: **-sighs- I don't own anything...happy now?

**A/N: **The latest in the 'With Rose' series written by me and Bubblez-rocks-your-socks to keep Rose alive...I also think this is quite AU so I apologise greatly in advance.

Thanks to Bubblez-rocks-your-socks for looking over this for me and Lady Timelord for helping me decide where to end it xD...it was really hard to write :)

* * *

"What do you actually do for him? Why does he need you?" John Smith asked Rose...who had just shown him the watch and told him that all of his dreams were true and that he was in fact, the Doctor. Rose stood and looked at him disbelievingly; she couldn't believe he had just asked her that. She stayed quiet for a good few minutes, trying to think of where to start on the list of reasons why the Doctor needed her. She took a deep shaky breath; this whole adventure had scared her a lot. For one thing, her relationship with the Doctor had grown considerably, bearing in mind he was John Smith and not the Doctor.

"First of all..." she started, and she noticed he was staring at her intently, a silent tear making its way down his cheek "...He needs me to keep him company, to stop him being lonely" John cut across her

"See...he's lonely...do you want me to be lonely?" Rose glared at him and he shut up abruptly, the only sound now was a small choked sob every now and then.

"Secondly...I help him fly his amazing ship...the TARDIS, which is that blue police box you saw earlier. I help him fly that because there's far too many buttons for him to control on his own, he needs me to help him with small things like that, otherwise he has to use his feet and that's really awkward" She too, now had to fight hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, she hated seeing him like this...so upset and vulnerable. He had now started pacing the room in the small house they had hidden in, continuously rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. She took another deep breath.

"The last thing is...I love him, I love him so much that there's nothing in the entire universe as strong as my love for him" The tears had started falling now but she made no attempt at stopping them, she felt her heart break a little bit because she feared that she might not get her Doctor back...if John Smith wouldn't open the watch then her Doctor was gone, and if The Family got their mucky mits on him then she really would be stuck. John came over to her and took hold of her hands, looking her in the eye.

"You knew all of this and you didn't tell me?" he questioned softly, a look of hurt in his eyes as the tears fell down his face. She pressed on slowly, trying not to overload him with information.

"I didn't tell you because we're in hiding from them, the Doctor had to change his whole biology to human so we could hide...see, they can only survive for three months so they need a Timelord, which is what he is, to be able to live forever." She paused, letting him digest this new information but he just looked totally confused. If it wasn't for the situation they were in, Rose would have thought it cute, but at the moment it just really scared her. The information seemed to finally sink in however because he dropped her hands and turned away, hanging his head in defeat.

Rose held the watch out to his retreating back, she figured the only thing to do now was either to beg him or let him decide what to do for himself. She decided to try the first option, and beg.

"Please, open the watch...I need the Doctor, we all do. The whole universe needs him to open the watch and get rid of The Family." She sat down on the low sofa and put her face in her hands, tears slowly making their way down her face. She let a soft sob escape her mouth and a moment later she felt the other side of the sofa sink down as he sat next her. He pried her hands away from her face and held them in his, he looked down at the watch clasped firmly in her hand and he placed his hand over it. Flashes of his future life rushed in front of his eyes. Getting married...a baby...young toddlers..._What??..._ Rose saw a look of panic flash through his eyes as she saw the exact same things...getting married to John, babies and toddlers and..._What was that??..._ Was that him as an old man? Rose felt sick, she never thought she would see him age...wasn't it her that was supposed to wither and die? She felt more tears cascade down her face as the older him passed away and then...the visions were over. Just like that. She choked back a sob.

"Was that our future?" he asked her. "That's what we could have...that brilliant life, instead of whizzing ridiculously around space with monsters and death" Rose shook her head.

"I prefer whizzing around space..." she told him softly "The things we see are amazing, nothings ever the same, no routine...it's brilliant, absolutely brilliant, deaths only a miniscule part of it and..." she paused, unsure of whether to say this to him or not.

"Rose? Go on" He prompted her gently. She looked deep into his tear filled eyes.

"...and we still could have those things, that life, as well as whizzing around space and time" She flushed slightly and she hoped to God that he wouldn't remember her saying that...he didn't do domestic, he said so himself. He seemed to brighten up a bit as he stared at the watch, his fingers absently playing with the catch although the odd tear kept escaping. Rose watched him intently as he subconsciously tried to decide whether or not to open it. Rose's breath caught in her throat as he stood up and started pacing again. He opened his mouth to speak to her but instead of John speaking, out came a thoroughly random Doctorish babble that Rose had trouble understanding...but it made her so happy to hear him speak like that, that she jumped up off the sofa and gawped at him disbelievingly. She was about to go over and hug him tight but he spoke again, and Rose was taken aback.

"Oh my God is that how he talks?" he asked, sounding really scared at himself. He looked down at the watch. "What did all that mean? It made no sense...no sense at all" Rose came forward, trying again to get him to open the watch. All she wanted was her Doctor and for this whole adventure to be over so she could go and have a nice long shower in the TARDIS...and maybe persuade the Doctor to take her back to that huge shopping planet-mall at the other end of the universe.

"Please, open it... and save the universe. If The Family get hold of you or the watch then everything will be doomed, the world will never be the same again." She took another deep, shuddering breath; at least her tears had stopped now. John looked back down at the watch in his hand and he made a decision.

He slowly opened the watch and cautiously lifted the lid and looked, transfixed, at the swirling yellow substance inside.

* * *

**Another one done...please review and look out for the next one by Bubblez-rocks-your-socks next week. :D**


End file.
